fanfiction_v4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Sun Sets (Olivia version 2)
Fievel stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Olivia and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his blue eyes. "You're the one." "Fievel!" Cholena shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Narissa's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Olivia's voice. But Fievel ignored her and pressed his forehead against the Scottish-British girl mouse's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Olivia started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Fievel, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Olivia and Fievel were going to kiss for good, Cholena stopped them, yelling in Narissa's voice, "FIEVEL, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Olivia's third day as a normal mouse was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Cholena laughed in Narissa's voice, as Fievel stared down at Olivia. The skirt of her dress, her legs, and her tail swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping themselves tightly around her as they transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her mouse tail and legs as they turned into her blue mertail with the clear baby blue fins. However, she was still wearing the same dress and blouse. Fievel gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Cholena gleefully laughed in Narissa's voice. On The word "late," Cholena curled her glove-clad fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her yellow ball outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Queen Narissa. She laughed as the whole crowd of people and animals reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-woman half-octopus. Narissa cackled as she crawled down the deck to Fievel and Olivia, snatched up the mermouse, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Olivia's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Fievel ran to the edge trying to catch Olivia's hand. "Olivia!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Olivia's dress and blouse had turned back into her same baby blue tank top. As Narissa continued in the direction of her cavern, Stan and Heff followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Timothy suddenly appeared, and Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "Narissa, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Narissa with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Piglet was alongside the angry prince, and he glared at the half-woman half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, Prince Timothy Q. Mouse!" Narissa chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The prince wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Timothy! She's mine now." Narissa frowned. The half-woman half-octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Timothy the contract that Olivia signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Timothy froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest sister's name signed at the bottom. Stan and Heff bound Olivia's arms and pulled her away from her brother. Olivia felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Timothy, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Narissa manipulated Olivia into one of her evil deals, Timothy powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Narissa was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Timothy saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Timothy was horrified as Narissa laughed at his problem. Timothy brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Narissa snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Timothy stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Narissa took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Timothy. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Narissa, "The sister of the great circus mouse is a very precious commodity." As Narissa spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Stan and Heff were holding Olivia hostage. It circled around the terrified mermouse making a whirlpool around Olivia before shrinking her down to a polyp. Timothy tried to save her, but Narissa stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." Prince Timothy pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday sweater, pants, belt, bandana, star badge, and cowboy hat. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Doc quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Fievel, what are you doing?" Doc called. "Doc, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Fievel, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Olivia was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Narissa manipulated Timothy. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Timothy looked at his sister, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-woman half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious sibling. Clenching his eyes shut, the prince aimed at the scroll, and his sister's name was replaced with his own in Olivia's place. "Ha! It's done then." Narissa exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Olivia turning back into her mermouse self and and it turned against the prince. Timothy suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Narissa cackled evilly as Olivia watched in horror as her brother shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Narissa started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Fievel was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Timothy's hat came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Piglet. Piglet's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Timothy in his polyp form. "Oh!" Piglet gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your highness." "Timothy?" asked a worried Olivia. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her brother. "At last!" Narissa smirked, as she picked up the red hat with the white feather and placed it on her head, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Olivia looked upon her brother with guilt. But, seeing how her brother sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Narissa had done, Olivia turned to glare up at Narissa and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female octopus lady, bringing her into a headlock. Narissa seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Olivia wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Narissa turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, missy!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Narissa could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Fievel's harpoon, and it left a scratch on Narissa's arm. She turned to Fievel, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little..." she snarled. "Fievel," Olivia cried. "Fievel, look out!" Narissa held Olivia against the rock with her tentacle and turned to her woozle and heffalump boys. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Fievel, who was swimming up to the surface. The woozle and heffalump chased after Fievel. Fievel got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Stan and Heff, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Piglet, and the three swam over. Piglet bit Stan's tail, causing him to yelp in pain. Bambi and Thumper whacked Heff in the face several times. "Oh, you want some of this?" Bambi shouted, "And one of those!" "Take that!" Thumper echoed, "And that!" Then he finished with the final blow, saying, "And that!" They let go of Fievel. After the two let go of Fievel, they both glared at Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet. As the struggle went on, Narissa pointed the trident towards Fievel. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Fievel. Olivia came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her hair back, making Narissa shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Stan and Heff. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Stan and Heff, electrocuting them. Stan and Heff screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Narissa dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the woozle and heffalump's ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Narissa gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Olivia and Fievel, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Olivia, Narissa started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Narissa, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs